fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire Hunter D
Summary D is a Dhampir, half vampire, half man who traveling around The Frontier in search of the Nobility. In almost every book it is noted that D has superior strength, skills and knowledge in comparison to other Dhampirs. It is hinted that this is because he has some special connection to the Sacred Ancestor (it is generally regarded that D is his son, although this has never been explicitly stated) and that he is the result of experiments carried out on him by the Sacred Ancestor. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-C, possibly 2-B ' ' Name: D, Vampire Hunter D, Distant One, Lord D, “Success” ' ' Origin: Vampire Hunter D ' ' Gender: Male ' ' Age: Over 10,000 years old ' ' Classification: Dhampir, Vampire Hunter ' ' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (High-Godly), Enhanced Senses, Magic, Mind Control (Anyone D bites immediately fall under his thrall), Supernatural Aura (Can paralyze his enemies in place and is superior to the Destroyer’s Aura who negated a blast from the Big Bang Accelerator), Summoning, can cut at the Fount of Life (Bypasses all forms of durability and regeneration), can survive his Fount of Life being destroyed, can cut through space and dimensions (And with Left Hand destroy/absorb dimensions), can extent his sword length immensely, Acausality, Resistance to Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (Exists outside of the influence of the Akashic Records), Supernatural/Spiritual Awareness (Can see and converse with spirits, can see the life force of living beings), possesses constantly growing power, can replicate an enemy’s abilities after seeing them once and use them more effectively, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Managed to negate being transmuted into a star, retained his physical form after being turned into water, defeated a being who’s strikes reduce his foes to atoms), Resistance to Magic attacks, Resistance to extreme temperatures (Survived in an Absolute Zero environment and being coated in magma and was no worse for wear), Technological Negation with his blue pendant, Empathic Manipulation, Hypnosis, can induce unconsciousness, Regeneration Negation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Resistance to Telepathy (Scoffed at attacks that destroyed all the minds in a city, no-sold Carmilla’s mind attacks which attack on the metaphysical plane), Vampirism, can affect spirits, non-corporeal beings and elements (Such as fire, lightning, mist, holograms, and so on), Psychometry, can see through and resist high-level illusions, Energy Absorption with Left Hand (Can also absorb any form of fire/heat, any liquid, air, earth, souls/spirits, anti-matter, knowledge, etc.), Lefty can also revive D from fatal attacks and analyze attacks and powers of objects or things it consumes (Such as pencil missiles, clay soldiers, blood, etc.), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation with the Akashic Records Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Killed the Destroyer, who tanked a blast from the Big Bang Accelerator, a device designed to replicate the Big Bang and, even when incomplete, could destroy the universe, should be well beyond Lord Vlad, whose Golden Scepter is more powerful than even the Big Bang Accelerator) | Multi-Universe level, possibly Multiverse level (Has absolute control over all universes, past, present and future) ' ' Speed: Massively FTL+ (Has various feats of dodging lasers, casually evaded the swings of Nolt Marcus, which were as fast as light managing to land on one of the swings, sliced Kima apart in under a nanosecond, worked the Antiproton Computer System at faster than light speed in order to stave off a hack from Sigma which attempted to give the system the order to self destruct, defended himself against attacks from Valcua’s Particle Space Cannon, which traveled from Mars to Earth near-instantaneously), likely Infinite (Closed the distance between him and Valcua in seconds, despite said distance being outright described as infinite, performed a near-identical feat against Sigma, has escaped from Sealed Dimensions realities infinite in size, for no matter how far you travel you remain in the same spot various times, capable of searching the edges of the infinite Moebius Space) ' ' Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Casually overpowered a man wearing a suit that gave him the strength of 500 men, his strength is said to surpass that of Dynus, who has the capacity to open a many thousand-ton door with only one arm) ' ' Striking Strength: Universal+ ' ' Durability: Universe level+ (Tanked strikes from Gilzen, who was his equal in combat), possibly up to Multiverse level (The Akashic Records were unable to affect D), regeneration and various resistances/immunities make him nearly impossible to kill | Multi-Universe level, possibly Multiverse level ' ' Stamina: Near-Limitless ' ' Range: Extended melee range with his longsword, Galactic with Left Hand (Absorbed the Milky Way Galaxy) | Multi-Universal, possibly Multiversal ' ' Standard Equipment: His longsword, a blue pendent capable of nullifying electronics, several wooden foot-long needles, a cape capable of absorbing or redirecting attacks, Chameleon Suit (Allows him to meld into the darkness and turn invisible), high-powered sniper rifle, Nobility Grenade, microcomputer (Able to perform perform chemical and data analysis along with the ability to "infer" the face and physical makeup of the culprit from saliva in the blood of someone who's been bitten by a vampire), a dagger, caltrops, wire, Fog of Misdirection (A mystical fog capable of confusing the sense of direction of living beings and even inanimate objects like projectiles), Soul Sword ' ' Intelligence: Genius if not supergenius, having showed a deep understanding of multiple fields of science, technology of the Sacred Ancestor, and multiple disciplines. Has shown speed reading, a photographic memory, and mimic ability, master detective, expert in psychology, highly logical reasoning, easily negates manipulations and uncovers deception, is one of the only people on the planet who can come close to the Sacred Ancestor in this area who is the undisputed most intelligent on earth and possibly the universe at large, possesses thousands of years worth of combat experience and is very analytical of his opponent’s tactics, expert marksman and master of nearly every kind of weapon, has vast knowledge on the world at large due to thousands of years of traveling, expert at stealth (To the point where his movements leave no vibration or sound and can mask his presence to even the most keen of senses, further aided by his pendant which disables defenses of not only Noble tech but human and alien defenses as well. Left Hand can also aid in further disabling/detecting spell, electronic, biological, and atmospheric based traps) ' ' Weaknesses: Every five years, D is greatly weakened by long periods of sunlight, and must bury himself up to his neck for resuscitation, at which point he is vulnerable to attacks (However, this only works on Earth, not on other planets or in other dimensions), at times possesses a lust for blood, but he is very resistant to this Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' ' * Light of Creation: A powerful attack using the purest of sunlight, a blast of holy power that can split the darkest of spells and defenses. May be an instant destruction of most Nobles when hit with it. It's a blast used by Toma, D displaying he has all of Toma's abilities but at a higher level may also have this in his arsenal. This may be displayed in his use of the Miracle Blood Light attack used on Gilzen. * Miracle Blood Light: Described as a miracle of blood red light that flashes out from D's eyes. It has the power to completely destroy the regeneration level of “True Immortality” achieved by Duke Gilzen despite him being able to easily regenerate from the Fount of Life being severed. May also be a similar but much more evolved form of the Light of Creation attack. * Blood Sphere: A floating drop of blood that is only the size of a small coin. It blocks every form of attack physically from an enemy and requires the sacrifice of one's life force to destroy it. Copied from Valcua Two, D makes use of a similar defense for himself and the group (Some still human) when he drinks Lilia's blood using left hand to coat the room and the air that blocks all heat and flames from the bombs Lady Carr set that were strong enough to destroy sections of Gilzen's Castle, which weathered Nobility enhanced nuclear blasts with negligible damage. * Left Hand: D's constant companion is his talking left hand which is sometimes referred to as Left Hand. It is revealed that this is some sort of symbiotic entity which has taken up residence in D's hand, although why he has done so is not clear. The hand (Or “Lefty” as fans have affectionately termed him) appears to have supernatural powers independent from his host, and occasionally uses them to help D. More often than not, however, Lefty generally prefers sitting back and letting D do the work, usually throwing in a sarcastic comment or two at D's expense. Left Hand can absorb any form of energy, and the four cardinal elements of Fire (All forms of heat), Water (Any liquid, including blood and urine), Air, and Earth to grant D more power or revive him when his life is extinguished. Left hand has absorbed of note: a hundred billion volt pillar of lightning, the energy from a detonating nuke, energy straight from the heart of an antimatter reactor, and a particle beam from a space cannon that burned through half the asteroid belt with enough power to punch through a planet two to three times Earth's size. In the 6th novel, it absorbed hurricane force winds capable of blowing D away. He can also invade the minds of those it touches, drawing forth knowledge, or anything else it desires. Left hand once drained a lake of water to revive D after he was staked in the heart, and removed that weakness. Lefty can also generate gale force winds, blast of heat/water, and freeze objects in blocks of ice. Left Hand can also devour souls or Phantoms, like Carmilla in Bloodlust. It's more likely than not its stomach is a pocket dimension. * Akashic Records: Composed of ether, it contains the means to read/change the past, present, and future of the entire multiverse. According to the novel “Noble V: Greylancer”, each of the members of the Nobility’s army are awarded Sun Medals (Of which there are thousands of), replicas of burning stars blazing at six million degrees, and while hundreds of men wore them, they were all not affected, as the medals shielded them and shunted the flames into other universes. However, whether they all shunted the flames into the same universe or different universes is never specified, and thus the size of the Vampire Hunter D multiverse isn’t fully known. Key: Base | Akashic Records Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hax Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Vampire Category:Conceptual Users